


Brooklyn

by rcgers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes needs a break, Exasperated and Protective Bucky Saving Steve's Ass All the Time, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Honestly Just a Pure Ship We Deserve, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, No Smut - Only Kissing, POV Bucky Barnes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Getting Into Fights All the Time (But What Else is New?), Steve Rogers is a little shit, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcgers/pseuds/rcgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Barnes is a simple kid from Brooklyn; he goes to school, plays with the neighborhood kids, and his life is nothing short of ordinary.<br/>This all changes, however, when he meets a fiesty ball of sunshine: Steve Rogers. Suddenly, James is no longer James, and his life is nothing short of extraordinary.  When James is with this small, beautiful boy, he's Bucky and he's everything he never was and everything he never knew he could be. Together, they become the best versions of themselves and neither could imagine living life without the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've published so bear with me. :) I just love the thought of Bucky and Steve meeting when they are kids, but I decided not to do that here. I'm making them meet when Bucky is 14 and Steve is 13 for the sake of the timeline of this story, and also to make their feelings and inner monologues more age-appropriate. :) This is only the prologue, and the chapters after this will be much longer, but I thought it would be nice to have their meeting as it's own chapter, mainly just to introduce how the two act together.

He's there.

The boy with the ratty clothes and dirty blonde hair and a nose too big for his face and the prettiest blue eyes. He clutches his sketchbook tightly against his chest as he passes by the diner, his thin lips held in a tight grimace.

James watches the boy as he walks with purpose and he giggles slightly and runs out of the small restaurant. The small boy's gait is one of someone with a much larger stature, someone who knew they were destined for greatness. He follows the boy for a ways, studying the way he would trip over small cracks in the dingy sidewalk and drag his feet over the weed-infested concrete. He only trails after the small boy for three blocks before he is ambushed by a group of larger, visibly older boys.

James' heart pounds and anger blinds him as he runs as fast as his small legs would carry him until he comes upon the brutes. They yell and kick the small blond boy as he curls up on the ground, not fighting back, but releasing small whimpers and cries. Even though he's more than fifteen feet away, James can hear the muffled whimpers coming from the frail body on the dirty cement.

"Leave 'im alone," James shouts at the attackers. He throws himself at the biggest boy; he's an ugly one with ratty red hair and he smells like old newspapers left on Brooklyn's streets. Fists fly and pound the boys face while James still has the element of surprise. His knuckles crack on the boy's nose. "HAVIN FUN BEATIN’ ON A LITTLE KID, YA BLIMP?" Blood splatters on the ground and James can only hear the terrified screams of the kid beneath him. It fills him with adrenaline and he clutches the fat neck of the greasy kid. The kid's buddies pry James off the redhead but can't avoid the thrashing kicks of the enraged boy. He lashes out at the boys and they all run away, scampering away with torn clothes and bloodied fists.

James breathes hard as he watches the cowards run away. A frightened squeak breaks his trance and he remembers the blond on the ground. He whips around suddenly, startling the boy on the ground.

"M'sorry," James mumbles as he reaches for the boy's hand. It's bony and cold as ice, but that doesn't stop James' body to become flushed with warmth at the contact. His cheeks flame as he easily pulls the frail body to a standing position and as soon as he's regained his bearings, James rips his hand from the boy and his heart pounds in his ears as the boy brushes dirt off his tattered clothes. James notices the boy's eyelashes immediately: how they create shadows on his cheeks and flutter every time he brushes his fingers over assaulted skin. Blue eyes look up at James through a curtain of dark lashes with awe, and James can't seem to remember the last time he'd ever seen anything as pretty as the boy in front of him.

"S'okay," the blond says with a soft voice. "Reckon you scared the tar outta 'em. I'm Steve. Steve Grant Rogers." He grins at James and suddenly the world stops spinning. The way Steve's sharp but delicate features light up with a simple smile changes the way James views beauty, and he vows to do anything in his power to get this beautifully delicate boy to never stop lighting up the world with his smile.

Steve studies James with a scrutiny so intense that it makes the larger boy squirm. The blond raises his eyebrows and nudges James expectantly. Heat blossoms from the spot Steve touched James and his heart flutters nervously in his chest. “S-sorry. My name is James Buchanan Barnes.” His heart is pounding too hard, too fast, especially since he’s only said a few words to Steve. He shouldn’t be stuttering and shaking because Steve’s fingers tugged on his ratty coat. Sure, he’s been nervous around pretty little girls before, but being nervous because of a pretty _boy_ is not okay, especially not in Brooklyn.

“Nice to meet ya,” Steve chirps. He motions to the dingy neighborhood surrounding them. “You live around here?”

James nods and points further down the street. “Yeah up a ways by the soda parlor on the corner of 53rd and 16th.” Steve nods excitedly and tells James he lives that way too, except he lives with his ma in a small apartment on 56th and 15th. James is thrilled that he will be able to walk Steve home and have more time to get to know him, even if it’s only ten minutes. James looks at his feet with red ears and quietly asks Steve to walk him home. Steve’s bright blue eyes sparkle and he gives the brunet a wide, open-mouthed grin before starting for his house. James stands on the sidewalk with a slacked jaw and heart pounding so hard he’s sure it’s going to beat out of his chest. Steve is practically skipping away from James, completely unaware that the brunet boy isn’t following. He turns to say something and stops immediately, whirling around to face James and yet again, the brunet is at a loss for words.

The setting sun reflects off of storefront windows and hurts James’ eyes, but it’s nowhere near as bright as how Steve looks. He’s smiling bigger than anyone James has ever seen and his face _has_ to be hurting from how hard he’s grinning. James can’t seem to remember how to breathe, how to _think_ , because Steve is so goddamn happy for some unknown reason and he’s just the brightest star in the whole universe. He laughs gleefully and skips back to James with that silly grin still on his face.

“James Buchanan Barnes,” the golden boy says, “you’re gonna be my best friend one day.” How James is still alive is a mystery to him. This boy, this _kid_ just told James how their lives would be forever changed, and he was more than happy enough to spend more time with Steve Rogers. “But, I can’t call you James Buchanan Barnes all the time.” James is all mush and flaming cheeks when Steve says, “Bucky. I”ll call you Bucky.”

If Steve had been standing beside James when he grabbed his hand and started tugging him towards their homes, he would’ve had to catch the larger boy because of how shaky his knees got when Steve’s small, thin fingers gently squeezed his own. Steve doesn’t let go of James until the two arrive in front of Steve’s building. Along the way, the blond never stopped talking and James made sure to soak in every ray of sunshine Steve Rogers emitted when he spoke about meaningless things like hotdogs and charcoal drawings. James couldn’t stop watching the way he would get lost in stories and never stop talking with his hands, and the small shivers he would get when he talked about something he really loved, like getting chocolate milkshakes when his ma had some extra money.

Finally, Steve has to go up and James has to leave too, mainly because he doesn't want to miss supper. He waves goodbye to the frail boy and is taken to another world when Steve says, “Bye Bucky!” He grins even more and James can't stop the smile that graces his face. Seeing Steve Rogers smile makes James smile and makes his heart thump heavily in his chest, and he’ll be _damned_ if that isn't an amazing feeling. They've known each other for less than an hour, but the brunet is sure of one thing.

Steve has to be the _prettiest_ thing Bucky has ever seen in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve's feelings for each other grow and neither can help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know in the previous chapter I said that Bucky and Steve are 13 and 12, but I think in that chapter, I want them to be 14 and 13. It doesn't change anything, but in this chapter they are a year older, and I just felt like the story would be better if they were almost teenagers.

“Do that again,” Steve breathes. Bucky closes his eyes in absolute  _ agony _ , but does what the blond boy says. Steve moans softly and breathes in deeply through his nose. His eyes are closed and he's lying on his stomach in his room, exhausted and  _ finally  _ able to breathe again. Bucky is breathing hard with a heavy heart and tears threaten to spill over and fall onto the tidy floor of Steve’s apartment. This was the last thing Bucky wanted to do today, mainly because things had been going so well with the two of them. 

After their first meeting, Bucky waited for Steve at the diner his parents owned every day and Steve never failed to come skipping down the sidewalk with his small sketchbook in his hands and a wide grin on his face. Bucky’s heart would thump painfully hard in his chest when he saw Steve so carefree and happy, even when he showed up with scuffed up elbows and a black eye. 

Bucky never could quite understand  _ why _ Steve was so happy all the time, especially when he got beat up by a different group of kids nearly every single day. Bucky had his fair share of fights, but he'd never seen anyone  _ near  _ as stubborn as Steve Rogers. The kid would never give in: not when the bullies would cut up his shoelaces or pull on his hair or throw him around like he was a rag doll, and  _ definitely  _ not when they would call him things so bad it would make a soldier blush. 

_ That _ was when Steve would fight back, and god bless his soul, the kid tried. He tried and tried and tried, but Steve couldn't do anything physical for too long or else his lungs would start a riot in his chest, and this day was no different. Bucky and Steve were walking home and Steve was, once again, talking at a million miles a minute. 

Bucky never stopped listening to what Steve had to say, mainly because Bucky loved Steve’s voice and stories. They'd only known each other for a little over three months, but they could already see how they were both changing. Their voices started to change and lower in pitch, but neither were anywhere near through growing up. Bucky was a measly fourteen and his raspy voice continued to deepen every day, but  _ Steve’s _ voice was like music to the brunet’s ears. It wasn't too squeaky any more, but started to drop considerably lower than most his age. So, with the combination of excited storytelling and a deepening voice, Steve was a sight for sore eyes when he spoke. 

“And there was this one time where I went to Coney Island with my ma for my birthday -- it's on July Fourth, how cool is that? -- I ate so much cotton candy that day, Buck, and then we were about to get on the Cyclone because I was  _ finally  _ tall enough to ri--”

The boys that were beating up on Steve the first time Bucky rescued him were on them in an instant, and Bucky wasn't even worried about how much the hits hurt.  He knew they would be back to bite him in the morning and that they would hurt like a bitch, but he didn't feel anything. He was worried about the frail boy with the golden hair and bright blue eyes who was being taken down the alley by the ugly redhead and two of his friends. 

After throwing fists for a few minutes, Bucky was able to throw the kid that was on him on the ground. He kicked him in the stomach viciously and then booked it to where he saw the meaty kids take Steve. When he got there, his heart could finally start beating again, because at least he could see Steve and he was  _ safe _ . He was on the ground, alone, at the end of the dirty alley. For this, Bucky was grateful, but when he saw how Steve was in the middle of an asthma attack, his heart started pounding so hard his chest felt like is was on fire.

“B-Bucky,” Steve gasped when the larger boy helped him stand. Bucky cupped his face in his hands and frantically searched for signs of visible bruises and broken bones, but luckily he found none. “My inh-haler.”

Bucky nodded fiercely and started searching the blond’s pockets and  _ almost _ screamed when he found it crushed in his breast pocket. “Steve, it's broken, it's  _ brok-”  _ Bucky broke off in a sob and his chest felt like actual fire was inside of it. He should've been  _ faster, _ he should've been paying _ more attention, _ he should've… 

Steve grabbed his hand and said, “It's okay Buck. I've got a spare at hom-” Another wheeze and Bucky picked him up bridal style and ran harder than he'd ever run in his life. He almost fell down a few times but he never stopped running; he didn't stop when his lungs started burning, or when his arms felt like they would give out, and definitely not when Steve went unconscious for a few seconds. Bucky had yelled Steve’s name so loud he was sure they would be able to hear him in New York, and thank god he did because Steve startled awake. It didn't help that he started wheezing and coughing again, but at least Bucky knew he was breathing. 

Luckily, Steve’s ma was home so she could help Bucky carry Steve. The small boy was still wheezing and gasping to catch his breath, but he looked like he could  _ breathe  _ okay, or at least Bucky thought he looked better. Once he took two puffs of medicine, his breathing barely improved, but after ten minutes, he was finally able to catch his breath without wheezing and Bucky thought he might still cry. Seeing Steve not be able to do the  _ one  _ thing humans need to do to survive was absolutely  _ terrifying,  _ and it was all because Bucky was too enthralled with the golden-haired boy he forgot life wasn't always cotton candy and Steve Rogers. 

Steve’s ma, Sarah, had grown accustomed to Bucky coming home with her boy every day, and she quickly became obsessed with him. She would always give him hugs and kisses and cookies when they would come home and Bucky would always blush and and feel so embarrassed, especially when Steve was watching. She never forgot to tell Bucky how handsome he looked and Steve would always have a shit-eating grin on his face when Bucky’s ears would burn and he would stutter out a thank you. 

Now, the boys are in the blond’s room and Bucky is helping Steve by massaging his back. Sarah told Bucky that it always calmed down Steve and relaxed him to a nearly a point of unconsciousness. So here he is, eyes still watery, massaging the small boy’s back with careful fingers. Steve’s words keep slurring and Bucky can tell he's close to sleep, but he continues to gently rub the smaller boy’s back. 

“Hey Buck,” Steve whispers. Bucky’s fingers stop and he moves closer to Steve so he can hear what he has to say. 

He leans into his elbows beside the blond.  “Yeah?”

Steve rolls over and Bucky’s heart starts accelerating. He's  _ so _ close now, and the way the sun is spilling into the small room makes Steve have this ethereal look and the brunet is once again stunned at just how  _ gorgeous  _ this boy is. “Thanks. For everything.” He smiles sleepily and baby blues look up at Bucky exactly the same way they did that first day, and Bucky can't seem to remember how to breathe. 

Although inside he's a blubbering mess, he tries to seem nonchalant when he says, “S’alright. I'm here for you, Stevie.”

If the lighting wasn't all screwy, Bucky could’ve  _ swore _ Steve blushed when he heard the word Stevie. Nonetheless, the pink on Steve’s cheeks just made Bucky feel like he was being swallowed by flames, and his  _ heart?  _ God, there was no way to describe how he felt in that moment. Bucky was sure that when he first met Steve a few short months ago that he would stop being a blushing fool every time he was close to him, but he soon realized that there was no way he would ever get over Steve Rogers. 

The two lay in silence for a few minutes and Bucky’s mind won't stop racing. Steve is  _ so  _ close and he looks so beautiful in the dying sunlight and Bucky can’t form one coherent thought. All logic and reason leave his brain when he’s with Steve, and he isn't sure if he should feel amazing or terrified. One thing he is sure of though, is that he will be forever grateful he stopped those kids that day, because that one thing brought Steve Grant Rogers into his life. He tries to glance at Steve covertly and it feels like his heart falls out of his body when he sees Steve already looking at him with a look Bucky can't comprehend. Somehow, they had shifted closer and were now only a few inches apart. Bucky feels something so intense in that moment and he decides to do exactly what his  _ gut _ tells him to, not his brain. 

He's seen the way Steve looks at him, with that always present  _ awe _ and plain old adoration. He knows Steve feels  _ something _ for him too, because regular friends don't look at each other like they're the center of the universe. 

With this in mind, Bucky decides to take the leap and accept the consequences later. He grabs the blond’s face with his left hand gently and Steve looks at him with wide eyes. Bucky’s heart is pounding loudly in his ears and his hand is shaking, but he keeps lowering his head. They're close now. Too close for  _ friends _ . He closes his eyes and breathes deeply when he's able to feel Steve’s breath on his lips. The brunet has no idea what Steve is thinking right now, but he knows that he needs to not back out of this. Not now. Finally, after a moment’s hesitation, he closes the small gap between them and presses his lips against Steve’s. 

He's no expert on kissing, but he's sure  _ this _ is how your first one is supposed to feel. All tingly and giddy and  _ free _ . Steve’s lips feel as soft as they look and he tastes like the peppermints they have lying in bowls by the doors of the diner. Bucky can't remember the last time he felt like this, all light and happy, without a care in the world. He's not sure what else he's supposed to do, so he starts to lean back and away from Steve, heart still pounding nervously. He's stopped by the blond, who hadn't reacted in any way, and he almost screams when Steve brings their lips together again. It's obvious they don't know  _ what  _ to do, so it's all messy and uncoordinated, but they can't stop smiling and giggling because they  _ finally _ know how the other feels and knowing is like nothing they've ever experienced. 

Bucky's sure he's died and gone to heaven, because there's no way he's kissing Steve Rogers. Sure, it only lasts for a minute at  _ best _ , but still he feels like he’s on top of the world. Steve pulls away first and looks at Bucky with an emotion he's sure they're too young to understand. Still, he has his trademark grin and he shoves Bucky off of him gently before covering his face with his hands. They're both beet red and have racing hearts. 

Steve flops onto his elbows and his grin grows so wide Bucky is sure his face is hurting. The longer Steve looks at Bucky, the harder the older boy’s heart pounds in his chest. Before Bucky can embarrass himself, Steve nervously giggles and squeaks out, “Why didn't you do that sooner?”

Bucky’s mouth gapes and he sputters, “Excuse me?”

Steve rolls his eyes and punches him softly. “C’mon, Buck. I thought you were smarter than that. You had’ta know I like you.”

_ Oh.  _ Bucky is once again at a loss for words and Steve doesn't miss the opportunity to laugh at his expense while he sits there like an idiot, wondering the same thing.  _ Why didn't he do that sooner? _ “You know what?” He can't think of a good comeback, so he settles for name-calling. “You're a punk.”

Steve doesn't hesitate when he says, “Jerk,” and then grabs Bucky’s hand in his. 

Bucky can't help the silly grin and giggle that come when Steve laces their fingers together. He can't remember a time when he was ever this happy and he never wants that feeling to go away, mainly because he now associates being happy with  _ Steve _ and not being happy means no Steve. 

That's a nightmare Bucky never wants to think about. 

The two talk and giggle quietly while the sun sets and Bucky almost forgets he has to go home. When the last rays of sun fade, he sighs and stands to leave. “I'd love to stay longer, but I gotta get home, Stevie.” 

The blond pouts cutely and Bucky’s heart explodes and makes his insides feel like mush. Steve is just so  _ damn _ cute, and Bucky couldn't be any happier than he's been in the last hour. With a dramatic sigh, Steve stands on his tippy toes and grabs Bucky’s neck. They're both smiling so big it hurts and Steve just pulls Bucky down for a giant hug. They have their bodies flush against each other and the older boy can feel how fast Steve’s heart is beating, which only makes his pound even harder. Steve buries his face in Bucky’s neck, sleepily mumbles, “I’m so glad you stayed.” Bucky isn't sure if he means today, or if he means after he helped him the first time they met, but either way the brunet is sure he's the luckiest guy on the planet. 

Bucky eventually leaves and the whole time he walks home he can't stop grinning because he just had his  _ first kiss _ and it was everything he'd ever hoped for. The feeling was so indescribable and new, yet it felt  _ right  _ to Bucky. People say if your first kiss is with someone you really like that it's like fireworks and magic. 

He knows that there's no scientific explanation for how kissing Steve made him feel, but he knows that it had to be the best thing that's ever happened to him. 

Bucky decides that if magic is real, it existed in that moment. 

The next few months breeze by and soon fall changes into winter. Bucky and Steve’s birthdays come and go, but they both agreed they didn't need presents. The boys are back at school again and every day, the brunet comes to the diner after school and finishes his work at the counter while happily chatting with the employees. He's known most of them his whole life, so it's always like being at home. Steve typically skips into the diner around four, and it's about three forty-five, so Bucky doesn't stress about it. 

He spins around in one of the swivel chairs until he's too dizzy to see and almost screams when he sees Steve sitting in the chair next to him with an amused grin. The small boy erupts into laughter as Bucky’s cheeks flame in embarrassment. He groans and plops his head on the counter while fighting a grin. He gently kicks Steve’s leg and the blond kicks him back, smiling. 

Knowing Steve for almost a year has made Bucky question how he ever lived without him. Seeing the blond smile and laugh every day is a blessing all in itself, but when they can sneak a kiss on the cheek or brush their fingers together while they walk or lean into each other when they sit down is the  _ best.  _ Both boys have the ability to make the other blush with a small touch or smile or whisper, and both boys’ hearts pound the hardest when the other is near. 

Bucky isn't sure how he hasn't exploded with happiness, mainly because Steve has him wrapped around his little finger and he uses it to his advantage in the most  _ unfair  _ and  _ horrible _ ways. Last week, for example, when the younger boy wanted to buy a new sketchbook but was a few nickels short, Steve gave Bucky the puppy dog eyes and the brunet didn't even stand a chance. He ended up paying for what Steve couldn’t and felt the need to spoil him so he also bought him new pencils with a month’s worth of allowance. He didn't tell Steve that, though, because the look on his face when Bucky put the package on the counter was one that could cure all the world’s problems. When they were at Steve’s house that night, he gave Bucky a kiss so amazing it knocked their first one out of the  _ goddamn park. _

They haven't talked about their first kiss, any of the rest, or how they feel, but Bucky is pretty certain that Steve is just as crazy about him. They might be young, but Bucky is sure that he will never stop feeling this way about Steve. 

“So,” Steve says casually. “Are you doing anything this weekend?” 

For some reason, Bucky immediately thinks about taking Steve on a date. A  _ real  _ date. Somewhere they could be themselves and not have to hide. His heart throbs painfully in his chest when he says, “Don't think so. Why?”

Steve grins. “Want to come to my house on Saturday? Maybe spend the night?”

There's something about the way Steve asks Bucky that makes the brunet both apprehensive and giddy as  _ hell. _ He tells Steve he can after he asks his parents and they follow their daily routine of walking home together. 

Saturday comes faster than Bucky anticipated and he still has no explanation for why he's so nervous. Him and Steve spend the night together at least every week, so this night should be no different, but something in the way Steve had been acting the past few days tells the brunet something different. Bucky is almost freaked out by how much he thinks about Steve, but he comes to the realization that Steve could be thinking about him too and the thought makes Bucky nearly hyperventilate. 

He has a small bag packed with clean clothes on his back while he walks over to Steve’s house. The blond requested that he get there around noon, so they could spend more time together. Steve had been so happy and excited the past week that Bucky was sure he was hiding something. He never asked though, because seeing Steve so happy and smiling all the time made Bucky forget about everything. He  _ hates _ how Steve has this power over him, like some glorified idol that Bucky would do anything for, but the brunet wouldn’t have it any other way. Bucky loves how their relationship has been progressing. It didn’t take long for them to learn everything about the other, and they quickly became best friends. After their first kiss, something in the dynamic shifted; suddenly, they were always giddy and excited around each other, and never able to wipe the smiles off their faces. The two never  _ really  _ talked about how they felt, but it was known that the other was the center of their universe. 

Bucky now stands at the door of the Rogers’ small apartment and his heart and mind are racing.  _ Why has Steve been acting so strange this week? Should Bucky be excited or scared? _ The older boy thinks about how he should act while waiting for the door to open. He’s about to knock again when it flies open and Bucky is being dragged through the house. He yelps and almost trips on himself while he flies through the door. 

Sarah is in the kitchen laughing. “Careful, honey,” she says to Steve. He stops immediately, almost causing Bucky to fall over him, and grins so wide it makes Bucky’s heart ache. “Hi, darling,” she says to Bucky with a smile. The brunet can’t help the blush that spreads on his cheeks when she tells him, “You look so handsome today, you’re making me swoon.”

“Ma, he looks handsome  _ all  _ the time,” Steve reminds her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. This catches Bucky off-guard and he almost chokes when Sarah grins at her son and agrees.

_ Did he just…? _ Bucky is standing with his mouth agape while Sarah and Steve laugh at how red he is. This is new territory for Bucky. Sure, him and Steve tell each other how nice they look all the time, but Steve doing it in front of  _ Sarah? _ And Sarah  _ agreeing _ with Steve rather than look horrified that her son thinks a  _ boy _ is handsome? His legs feel like mush and he is glad when Steve tugs him into his room to drop off his things. 

As soon as they shut the door, Bucky just flops onto Steve’s bed face-first and almost screams. Steve just keeps laughing at the brunet and Bucky can’t help but ask Steve a million questions, all at once. “Steve, what the-? Does she know about-? Oh my  _ god _ , she must hate me! Steve,  _ oh my GOD! _ Steve, why are you still laughing? Sto-”

The blond covers Bucky’s mouth with his hands and shushes him with a grin. Bucky still feels like he’s about to die from how fast his heart is beating, and he’s sure he can feel every ounce of blood flowing in his veins. Steve quickly explains how Sarah had a sneaky suspicion there was something between them because they acted differently after they first kissed, and Steve hates keeping secrets from his ma, so he told her how he felt and cried so hard he almost had an asthma attack. Apparently, Sarah thought it was the sweetest thing ever and she was so happy that Steve found someone that he could call his best friend, and maybe even boyfriend. She gushed so much about how cute they would be when they were a few years older, and she was so amazing about it that Steve  _ did  _ end up hyperventilating because of how happy he was. He was sure that she would be disgusted, and would never let Steve see Bucky ever again, but she was the complete opposite. She insisted that Steve bring Bucky over  _ more  _ so she could get to know him better, and she too fell in love with the brunet. 

“She told me to do whatever makes me happy, and Bucky, she was so nice about it.  _ God _ I was scared to tell her. But knowing she’s so cool about us being together makes it so much better.”

Hearing Steve say they’re together makes Bucky feel like he just ate a whole cart of cotton candy. His heart pounds excitedly and he can’t stop his smile from growing. He grins at Steve, who sits beside him with an adoring smile, and he can’t stop himself from giggling like a maniac.  _ Steve says they’re together _ . After all the crazy emotions Steve has made Bucky feel, this new wave of emotion makes the older boy feel so  _ euphoric _ that he just melts. 

He flops onto his back and sighs happily. Steve grins again and leans on his elbows next to Bucky, just watching him. After a minute or two, Bucky stops giggling and the two just  _ look  _ at each other. The brunet starts to feel like jelly, mainly because of the way Steve is looking at him. The blond leans in closer to Bucky and the older boy swears his heart skips a beat.

“Steve,” Bucky breathes nervously, his heart in his throat. “What are you doing?” He feels disoriented, as if this is an out-of-body experience, and he's nervous as  _ hell.  _ Steve is so  _ close _ , and the atmosphere is starting to feel like the first time they kissed. 

The blond smiles a tiny smile and moves  _ even closer _ to Bucky with a giggle. “Why? You scared?” He stares at Bucky with fire in his eyes and the brunet is almost certain he can hear  _ Steve’s  _ heart beating out of his chest, like he’s nervous. He sure Steve is about to say something,  _ do _ something and if he doesn't do it soon, the older boy just might  _ actually  _ die. Before he can respond, Steve leans into Bucky and whispers something that nearly knocks Bucky onto the ground. 

James Buchanan Barnes,” he says shakily. “I think I might love you.” 


End file.
